IMPOSIBLE DECIRTE NO
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: No lo soporto. Es arrogante, mujeriego, frió y Jodidamente sexy. Tontamente comencé a ignorarlo; Ahora todo mundo cree que lo odio. Pff! Nada que ver. El simple hecho de escuchar su vos provoca que moje las bragas. Y créanme cuando les digo que terminar en el baño del antro. Con el dentro de mi no entraba en el paquete de ignorarlo. SASUSAKU. LEMMON. AU. PASEN Y LEAN. ONESHOT. XD


**¡HOLA! bueno aquí les traigo un ONE-SHOT. No es el primero que hago pero si el primero que me atrevi a publicar. **

**Espero que me regalen un revivir.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO XD.**

.

_**ACLARACIONES: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS ERÓTICAS ASÍ QUE SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON ABSTÉNGANSE A LEER Y SI NO ES ASÍ. ¡ DISFRÚTENLO!**_

**IMPOSIBLE DECIRTE NO**

**.**

**By: ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

—kyyaa!—gritamos al unisón. Toda la gente del aeropuerto nos miraba como bichos raros. Pero aun así no nos importó. Por Dios! Hace mucho que no la veía. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca nos abrazamos.

—cerda! cuanto tiempo—le dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

—haha' ya te extrañaba frentona—respondió separándose de mí.

—ven vamos a mi casa que tienes muchas cosas que contarme—

—claro!—dijo mientras la guiaba a mi auto.

Ino Yamanaka era mi alocada amiga de la infancia. Por fin regresaba de Inglaterra. Ella se marchó hace dos años luego de terminar la preparatoria y ser aceptada el _Bristol_. Se mudó junto con su familia. Hace tan solo dos meses sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente. Y ahora decidió trasladarse a _Today_ aquí en Tokio junto conmigo. Por fin la tenia de vuelta. Mi vida se complicó más en la escuela a la falta de ella ya que yo casi no le hablaba a nadie. Solo me dedicaba a mis estudios. No me considero fea pero tampoco una supermodelo y gracias a que rechazaba a varios chicos de forma no muy amable. Me bautizaron como _la princesa de hielo_. Pero ellos no saben nada de mí si supieran que de hielo no tengo nada. Bueno regresando a mi amiga se quedara en mi casa en el tiempo que encuentre un departamento.

Aparque justo frente a mi casa.

—Ino cuanto tiempo bienvenida!—le saludo mi madre mientras salíamos del auto.

—Mebuki-san—le respondió a mi madre mientras se abrazaban—pasa! Estás en tu casa—

Ambas le ayudamos a tomar sus maletas y llevarlas a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba a un lado de la mía. Después de que acomodara sus cosas. Cenamos y acto seguido se metió a dar una ducha. Yo mientras encendí el ordenador y me dispuse a ver los pendientes de mi blog. Abrí Facebook para ver que había. Una foto llamo mi atención así que la abrí. Era una foto donde había cinco chicos muy apuestos. A todos los conocía pero solo le hablaba a dos. El rubio de la esquina de la foto es Uzumaki Naruto. Mi mejor amigo hombre y el pelinegro del otro extremo. Sai. Otro mejor amigo. Los otros tres solo los conocían por ellos y raramente hablábamos. Y con uno de ellos no me llevaba muy bien que digamos.

El castaño era Neji Hyuga es primo de Hinata otra mejor amiga y novia de Naruto. Es bastante atractivo. El que estaba a su derecha un pelirrojo Gaara NoSabaku. Y el que estaba a un lado de Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Tan sexy. El chico popular de la universidad.

Con el si nunca hablaba más que un hola y ya. Y no es porque no tuviéramos oportunidad de hacerlo. Si no más bien es que yo no lo _soporto_. Es arrogante, mujeriego, frio, jodidamente sexy, hermoso, comestible. Ese es el motivo por el que no lo soporto. Me _fastidia _el hecho de que no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza una vez que lo veo o estoy cerca de él. Tontamente comencé a ignorarlo porque simplemente me perturbaba y no estaba a ser despreciada por el en público. A causa de esto todo mundo cree junto con el que lo _odio_. Pff! Nada que ver. Si con solo escuchar su vos mojo mis bragas.

—woow quienes son esos bombones?—no escuche a Ino cuando entro a mi habitación.

—unos amigos!—respondí mientras me hacía a un lado para que los viera mejor.

—oh por Dios! Quien es el?—señalo a Sasuke. Hmp! Claro.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha un compañero—dije sin más quitando la imagen.

—preséntamelo!—chillo en mi oído. Me olvidaba lo escandalosa que era.

—no le hablo!—respondí fría.

Ino alzo una ceja—no le hablas pensé que habas dicho…

—tenemos un amigo en _común_ y no hablamos—no la deje terminar. Un sentimiento de celos me invadió. Y era por el hecho de que Sasuke sí que le aria caso. Ino era su tipo de chica.

—Ok—arrastro las palabras confundida. Dejando atrás la conversación ambas nos fuimos a dormir, mañana sería el primer día de escuela de Ino y teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

.o-o-o-o-o.

—Sakura-chan!—escuche a lo lejos—Sakura-chan!—abrí rápidamente los ojos cuando escuche mi nombre en mi oído haciendo que diera un brinco. No se en que momento me había quedado dormida.

—que paso?—pregunte mientras me frotaba los ojos y me enderezaba.

—Te quedaste de nuevo dormida—se quejó mi rubio amigo—no escuchaste nada de lo que dije—hiso un puchero de niño de cinco años. Se vía adorable.

—lo siento es que no dormí muy bien—me disculpe mientras recargaba mi mejilla en mi mano.

—no puedo creerlo Sakura!. Ayer me mandaste muy temprano a dormir. Y aun tienes sueño? Eres increíble.—que no había escuchado que no pude dormir?

Ya la había presentado a Naruto, Hinata, Tenten otra de mis amigas y los otros chicos. A excepción de Sasuke que no se había aparecido en las primeras clases.

—bueno que quieres que haga…si tus ronquidos no me dejan!—bromee a lo que Ino se sonrojo fuertemente—sabes que no…además soy una floja por naturaleza—comente tratando de que Ino no me matara por mi inocente comentario. Todos se carcajearon.

—Hmp!—mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ese monosílabo tan familiar.

—teme hasta que apareces!—lo regaño Naruto. No, no y no. Necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí, no lo soportaba. No soportaba el hecho de cómo me hacía sentir con sus sola presencia. Estaba justo detrás de mí. Cuando sentí como se recargaba en el respaldo de mi silla. Pareciera que lo hacía al _propósito_. Me tense a un más. Si es posible. Vi de reojo a Ino. Mala idea. Justo me devolvió la mirada pero por una de cachorrito. Quería que la presentara ahora. Negué con la cabeza. Aclare mi garganta.

—Los veo luego tengo que ir a la biblioteca—dije mientras me levantaba. Pasando a un lado de mí _tormento_. Embriagándome con su varonil aroma.

—hola!—susurro muy cerca de mi cara. Sintiendo su aliento. Mi cuerpo vibro ante eso. Tratando de esconder mi reacción por una de fastidio. No podía evitarlo era eso o lanzarme a su cuello para besarlo.

—hola!—respondo entre dientes. A caso acaba de sonreír. De nuevo otro vuelco a mi corazón. Si no lo conociera bien juraría que lo hace al propósito. Sin más me aleje lo más rápido que pude. No podía estar cerca de él.

.o-o-o-o.

—no puedo creer que hayas salido huyendo Sakura!—se quejó Ino.

—lo siento pero tenía que conseguir ese libro antes de que se acabara—me excuse.

—vamos Sakura! Si estoy segura que tú fuiste la única que lo busco—bufo mientras se tiraba en mi cama—parece que odias al chico.

—no lo odio!...solo no me agrada—mentí.

—ash!—rodo los ojos—que no te puede agradar de ese tipo, es perfecto—eso. Por eso mismo lo odio, pero claro eso no se lo diría. La amaba pero sabía lo bocazas que era mi rubia amiga.

—bien no importa. Yo ya me presente gracias! Pero esta noche me lo echaras a andar—afirmo. ¿Qué?

—¿qué? Y como genio?—pregunte confundida. Pero al ver la picara mirada que me dio Ino quise no saber la respuesta.

—Naruto van a salir esta noche y por supuesto nos invitó—puse cara de fastidio—y tu mi querida princesa de hielo iras—declaro.

—ya te enteraste?...que esos chicos no pueden guardar nada?—me queje.

Mi amiga sonrió ante mi comentario—no creo que no, pero bueno basta ve a arreglarte—me ordeno.

—es necesario que yo valla?—no sé por qué preguntaba eso si era más que claro que iría quisiera o no!

Ino me obligo a usar uno de sus vestidos. Odiaba los vestidos. Pero termine poniéndomelo.

Era un lindo_ strapless_ de color negro que me llegaba unos diez centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Era hermoso. Pero lo odiaba. Me puse unos tacones negros a juego y mi cabello lo llevaba suelto. Por otra parte Ino llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado a su figura. Con unos tacones rojos igualmente. Ella al contrario de mí se había maquillado más. Resaltando sus labios con un color rojo sangre.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar donde nos veríamos con los chicos. Que era muy famoso por el ambiente que ahí había. Un enorme letrero con colores neón decía _Yuwaku._

Cuando entramos varias miradas estaban sobre nosotras. Error. En Ino.

—los ves por algún lado?—me pregunto al oído ya que no se escuchaba nada por el ruido de la música. Pase por mi mirada por todo el lugar tratando de localizarlos hasta que los encontré.

—ahí—señale hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra. Acto seguido nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Ahí estaban Naruto con Hinata, Neji y tente. Y en la barra Sai y Gaara hablando con dos chicas.

Cuando nos acercamos más. Mi corazón se aceleró. Ahí estaba también Sasuke. Mierda! Debería ser un pecado ser tan perfecto. A su derecha se encontraba otro chico. Era bastante atractivo y se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Cabello azabache pero largo. Sus ojos igualmente negros y debajo de ellos tenía unas extrañamente sexy's marcas. Que hacia aquí el hermano de Sasuke. Itachi uchiha era dos años más grande que nosotros.

—no me falles Sakura!—me susurro Ino antes de alejarse a saludar a todos.

—mierda!—me mordí el labio inferior, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Sakura-chan te ves estupenda!—me alago Naruto en cuanto me acerque a su mesa.

—gracias!—respondí sonrojándome.

—así que la princesa de hielo decidió venir—fulmine con la mirada a Neji por su comentario.

—ash!—me senté a un lado de Ino

—emm—me aclare la garganta incomoda. No sabía qué hacer. Mire a Ino y me señalo con la mirada a Sasuke—a lo olvidaba, Sasuke!—le hable. Todos en la mesa de pronto se quedaron callados. No me extraño su reacción. Ya que era la primera vez que le hablaba a Sasuke.

—si?—pregunto mientras me perforaba con sus ojos.

—podemos hablar un segundo?—no espere su respuesta me levante y pude sentir como me seguía.

—y bien?—pregunto. Por alguna razón no despegaba la mirada de mí. Me estaba quemando. Trate de mantener mi cara de fastidio, pero no duraría mucho. No con ese hombre delante de mí.

—ves a la chica rubia?...Ino—le pregunte el por un segundo quito la mirada de mí y se posó en mi amiga. Bueno al menos ahí se quedaría lo suficiente como para yo hablar ya que sabía que no podría voltearme a ver a mi después de ver Ino. Pero me equivoque. Tan solo la miro un momento y de inmediato volvió su mirada a mí.

—que con ella?—

—veras…le—mierda era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero bueno es comprensible cuando estas ayudando a tu mejor amiga a conquistar al chico que te gusta—le gustaste—solté si más.

—y que con eso?—pregunto irritado. Me molesto que acaso no podía ser un poco más amable—por qué no me lo dijo ella misma?

—por qué no te conoce—ya me estaba fastidiando. Como era posible que ese arrogante grosero me gustara. _Porque es jodidamente sexy_. Ahí de nuevo esa molesta vos.

—ohh! Ya entiendo y tu si no?—al ver sus estúpida sonrisa de nuevo mi tonto corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—sabes que! tienes razón yo tampoco…no sé por qué le hago caso a esa tonta—dije esto último para mí—olvida lo que te dije, si no quieres hablarle bien es tu problema—

Y es ahí mis queridos lectores donde mi supuesto odio a Sasuke surge. Sin más me di la vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa con mi seño muy fruncido. Seguida por Sasuke.

—y bien?—me susurro Ino

—si quieres tener algo con el hazlo tu misma—musite molesta. No tenía por qué meterme en eso. No cuando lo único que quería era ignorarlo.

Cuando nos sentamos se acercó el mesero a pedir nuestros tragos. Yo por mi parte pedí tequila. Necesitaba algo amargo para remplazar el sabor a bilis que tenía en la boca. Cuando llego me lo tome de un trago.

—hmp! Eres de buena garganta!—comento Itachi—ya que el maleducado de mi hermano no me presento…soy Itachi uchiha—Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo su hermano.

—mucho gusto!—tome la mano que me ofrecía—Haruno Sakura—dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. No sé si es por el efecto del caballito o Sasuke está frunciendo el ceño mientras mira nuestras manos?

Después de todas las presentaciones. Tomamos 6 rondas más. Era la primera vez que tomaba tanto tequila por lo regular lo máximo eran 3 pero ahora era diferente. Ino por su lado tomo en cuenta mis palabras ya que en ese momento estaba platicando con Sasuke. O al menos Ino lo hacía. Por algún motivo Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de mí. Yo por otro lado evitaba a toda costa cruzarme con su mirada. Mejor me dedique a hablar con Itachi. Que era sumamente agradable.

Poco después vi como Ino jalaba a Sasuke hacia la pista. Ver como se restregaba a mi amiga. Me lleno de envidia. Por un momento quise ser Ino. Así que pedí una ronda más.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente ebria. Tome a Itachi de la mano y lo jale para que bailara conmigo. Él no se opuso. Cuando llegamos a la pista, comenzó una canción bastante movida así que me puse de espaldas a él y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música. Todo me daba vueltas pero aun podía sostenerme bien. Extrañamente me gustaba. Pronto sentí las fuertes manos de Itachi tomando mi cintura pegándome más a él. Se sentía extremadamente bien. Nunca había bailado así con ningún muchacho. Y pensar que no me gustaba bailar. JA. A decir verdad yo nunca salía. Pero ahora creo que lo aria más seguido. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis costados hasta detenerse en mi cadera. Apretándome más a él. Si era posible. Me había olvidado de todo y todos. Incluso de Ino y Sasuke. Que para esto ya estarían en algún lugar follando.

—eres exquisita—susurro en mi oído mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Acto seguido me giro quedando así frente a él. Mi atención se centró en un solo lugar. Sus labios. Quería probarlos. Al parecer leyó mis pensamientos ya que sin más estampo sus labios contra los míos. Solté un gemido. El beso comenzaba a tomar profundidad. Cuando sentí como me jalaban bruscamente. Separándome de Itachi de golpe.

—pero qué?—no logre formular la pregunta ya que me jalaron rápidamente alejándome de ahí. Entramos al parecer al baño. Mire a la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

—Sasuke? Que mierda haces?—me queje. Él no me miro ni me contesto. Tan solo se dedicó a ver dentro de las cabinas del baño—me podrías contestar?—grite. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con seguro—que haces? Déjame salir—grite de nuevo acercándome a la puerta.

—Cállate—gruño. Me pare de golpe y obedecí—así que después de todo no eres la princesa de hielo—musito. A que venía eso ahora.

—¿De qué hablas?—esta vez lo mire a los ojos.

—de que casi te comes con Itachi!—gruño de nuevo.

—no entiendo, ni siquiera me dejaste—gruñí. Por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de besar a ese hombre.

—¿por qué el?—pregunto en susurro. Más para el que para mí. De pronto se acercó de más a mi acorralándome en la pared. Ambas manos quedaron a costados de mi cabeza.

—por qué el y no yo?—¿Qué? El acaba de decir. Cómo? Yo.

—qué? De que hablas?—estaba confundida.

—siempre me ignoras, huyes de mí y parece que me odias!—no dije nada

No sé si todo el mundo incluyéndolo a él era un idiota o yo era muy buena actriz.

—eres fría conmigo y eso—paro buscando las palabras correctas. Yo estaba paralizada—y eso me encanta.

Abrí como platos mis ojos. Acaso me estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

—me gustas!—grite. No tenía que perder y ya estaba harta de esconderlo.

—qué?—ahora fue su turno de quedarse helado—yo pensé que.

—si todo el mundo piensa eso. Que te _odio_. Deje que lo pensaran porque me negaba a _esto_. El que tú me gustaras ya que era imposible que yo te gustara. He visto al tipo de chicas con las que sales. Por eso mismo te dije sobre Ino. Ella es más de tu tipo que yo. No quería aceptar esto porque sabía la desilusión que me llevaría. Los odio. Por eso…—no pude terminar la frase ya que sus labios estaban contra los míos. Joder!. Me tomo de la cintura fuertemente. Había escuchado de besos que flaquean las rodillas. Y este era uno de esos. No esto no iba a pasar. No con él. Sabía la desilusión que esto conllevaría. Sasuke estaba por profundizar el beso pero yo no lo permití así que cerré la boca fuertemente. Comencé a forcejear para que me dejara pero solo apretaba más el agarre.

—deja de moverte!—se quejó. Rosando mis labios con sus palabras. Yo sin en cambio seguí haciéndolo. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar lanzarme a su boca—no hagas eso!—se quejó de nuevo—me ínsita a morderlo!—acto seguido me beso de nuevo. Era imposible decirle no a ese dios griego. Me rendí. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello. Apretándome más a él. Me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca. Sentí como su lengua se deslizaba dentro de mi boca. Estaba excitada. Deslice mi mano en su sedoso cabello profundizando más el beso. Gemí. Quería más! Más de él. Sus manos viajaron a mis piernas. Acariciándolas. Alzo mi vestido, sus manos ardían contra mi piel. Reaccione bajando mis manos tocando su pecho. Pase por sus pectorales hasta llegar a su torso. Todo en él era maravilloso. Soltó un gruñido.

—deliciosa!—susurro contra mis labios. Para después volver a besarme. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo del vestido cubriendo mi trasero. Acto seguido me cargo llevándome al lavamanos. Me sentó y comenzó a devorar mi cuello. Sus manos estrujaron mis senos. Gemí ante lo delicioso que se sintió. Baje mis manos mientras luchaba con los demás botones de su camisa una vez que termine con todos. Él se separó para poder pasarla por sus brazos, la aventó en algún lugar. Dios! Era perfecto. Al ver su torso desnudo provoco en mí querer probarlo. Me lamí los labios. Lo jale y comencé a deleitarme con su exquisita piel. Saborear su delicioso cuerpo era ahora mi mayor propósito. Al escuchar cómo se le salía un gemido sonreí. Por esto mismo no quería acercarme a él. Sabía que perdería la cordura. Y justamente eso sucedió en el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos bajando de golpe mi vestido dejándome al descubierto frente a él.

—preciosa!—gruño mientras capturaba uno de mis pechos con la boca, lo lamio y mordisqueo. Me mandaba millones de descargas eléctricas. Mi respiración cada vez se volvía más irregular. Sentí su mano deslizarse dentro de mis bragas. Estimulándome.

—Sasuke!—gemí mientras me mecía hacia él. Introdujo un dedo. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda. Mi cuerpo vibro ante la oleada de placer me golpeaba.

—Sakura—gruño mi nombre—necesito estar dentro de ti—yo también lo necesito. No le respondí más sin en cambio dirigí mis manos a su pantalón desabrochándolo. Lo baje lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Acariciándola—mierda! Musito sobre mis labios.

—hazlo ya!—logre formular. Sin decir más me agarro de la cadera y me penetro de golpe

—ahh!—gemí. Mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cadera.

—mierda…eres jodidamente estrecha—susurro moviéndose más rápido dentro de mí.

Esto era más de lo que hubiera soñado. Lo estaba haciendo con el chico más sexy de la universidad. Y lo peor o mejor de todo es que era en un baño. El solo hecho de que nos descubrieran simplemente lo hacía más excitante.

—Sasuke!—gemí en cuanto sentí como mi cuerpo vibraba. Baje mis manos a su trasero hundiéndolo más en mí. Sentí cada fibra de mi cuerpo contraerse. Estaba a punto de llegar. Ambos lo estábamos. Sasuke mordió con fuerza mi labio. Yo por otra parte rasguñe su espalda. Sin importarme si lo lastimaba. Al parecer a él le encanto ya que aumento sus movimientos. Susurramos nuestro nombre justo cuando ambos llegamos. El mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Ambos tratamos de recuperar el aire perdido. Lo mire a los ojos. Se veía tan lindo. Todo sudado. Salió de mí y me ayudo a bajar de la repisa. Acomodamos nuestra ropa en silencio. Esto era por lo que no quería que sucediera. La despedida. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Pero no llore no me lo permití no frente a él y mucho menos después de esto.

—Eres solo mía—me susurro pegando su frente a la mía.

—Pero…-no me dejo terminar por que sus labios estaba en mí de nuevo. Me acostumbraría a esto.

—shhh!—me callo mientras me tomaba la mejilla—eres mía y no hay más que discutir—declaro. Sonreí ante eso.

—eso significa que soy tu novia?—pregunte aun sin creerlo.

—hablas mucho…_molesta_—esbozo una sonrisa—o no quieres?

—imposible decirte que no!—ahora yo lo bese—solo tuya

—vámonos cerezo! Que aún tengo mucho que hacer contigo—me tomo de la mano llevándome hacia la salida.

—cerezo?—

—No te diré _princesa de hielo_…no después de ver que de hielo no tienes nada—me sonrojo su comentario pero me gusto. Sonreí dejándolo guiarme. La noche aún era joven. Y teníamos muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin duda este chico era mi perdición y pensar que al principio me resistí. Volví a recorrerle el cuerpo. Y pensar que yo había acariciado ese hermoso trasero. Mierda!

**_*FIN*_**


End file.
